Surprising Love
by PrincessCiecie
Summary: Amu and Ikuto met at homecoming through mutual friends. What will happen with them as they face true love head on?
1. Chapter 1

Rinnyy: HIYA! New Story. cx

Ikuto: -.- Are you ever gonna update the other one?

Rinny: Um... I dunno. cx

Amu: -.-

Rinny: Amu, you know you just wanna be with Ikuto! cx

Amu: No I don't and I am so glad that you own nothing except the story and memories.

Rinny: Oh yeah the memories. This story is based on how me and my boyfriend met and everything up until now. cx So uh yes.

Ikuto: Get on with the story. -.-

~Amu's POV~

I can't believe it. This is my very first highschool dance and i'm going with my two best friends Rima and Utau. I smiled at both of them. We were currently driving to the high school to meet up with Kukai, my brother figure; Nagihiko, my best guy friend; Nadeshiko, Nagi's twin sister and one of my bestfriends; Yaya, and Kairi. I smiled to myself this time, I always thought that Kukai and Utau would make the best couple ever as well as Rima and Nagi. Maybe, tonight they will finally get together.

"Amu, are you excited? Maybe you'll find the guy of your dreams tonight." Utau smirked at me. I lightly blushed.

"I-I don't think so. Even if I did, he probably would have a girlfriend anyway." I blushed.

Rima said, "You never know." I really didn't think I would but who knows.

I was currently wearing a black dress that ended at my knees. The dress was black and silky at the bottom all the way to the begining to my chest, wear it cut off at my shoulders and was sparkly. I was wearing high heals where my toes showed. For my accessories I had a black choker on and some simple black earings to match. My bubble gum pink hair was straight except for the natural wave, I put my bangs to the side with a single black x-clip; I didn't have much make-up on except for some eye-liner and mascera because to my friends, that's all I really needed.

Rima had on an orange dress with sleeves to her elbows that went down to her ankles with orange flats, she was the shortest one in our group of friends and she was naturally beautiful. She had her hair in a headband with an orange bow on top. She put some eye-liner and mascera on and some tan eye-shadow. She didn't need much make-up because she looked like a doll.

Utau, she was wearing a stunning dark purple dress that was tight. The dress cut off at her knees and she had silver, sparkley heels. The dress cut off and her shoulders but had a long sleeve on one side of the dress. She top of the dress had diamonds on it. She wore diamond earings, along with a choker necklace with a rather large diamond in the shape of a heart. Her hair was in her signature pigtails but they were braided.

We all looked rather stunning, we finally arrived at school. Why am I so nervous?

~Ikuto's POV~

Ugh.. I can't believe i'm going to this stupid thing. It's probably going to be another thing where people are grinding and twerking all over each other. It's disgusting. I hate that I lost that bet with my sister, speaking of which, where is she? Oh, wait she's going with her friends. I was walking there in my tux.

I looked around, it was dark but I didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

~Amu's POV~

I walked in with my friends. I looked around and as I predicted people were grinding and twerking everywhere. Great, I sighed. We walked over to Nagi and Kukai.

We walked up, I hugged Nagi and Kukai, "Hey."  
They both smiled, "Hey guys."

I bit my lip, "Hey, i'm going to go get something to drink." I walked into the the cafeteria and go some punch.

~Ikuto's POV~

I walked into the building, finally getting there. I looked around, ew. As I predicted grinding and twerking. They were all hoes.

I saw a flash of pink but ignored it; I then saw my friend Kukai and my sister Utau. I walked up to them, "Yo."

Utau jumped on me, "Hey bro!" She looked up at me, I hugged her back.

"Hey dude!" Kukai grinned. He looked like an idiot.

A pink-haired girl walked up, she looked gorgeous.

~Amu's POV~

I walked up to my friends again, even though I was with them, I felt extremely lonely. I saw a new face, he looked really attractive. I mentally blushed.

Kukai grinned, "Amu! This is Utau's brother, Ikuto!" Utau HAS a BROTHER!?

I stared at him, he was staring back for what felt like forever. I studied all of the features on his face. My heart started racing. Wh-What is this?

"-mu. Amu. AMU!" Utau screamed.

"H-Huh? O-Oh! Uh, i'm so sorry. Nice to meet you.. I'll uh be right back!" I ran out because they were playing a song I despised called "Blurred Lines." (A/N: I really REALLY HATE that song. I am so glad that I do not own it. -.-)

My heart was beating terribly fast and I was running so fast that I bumped into Tadase who came with Saaya.

"O-Oh, uh hey Tadase, where's Saaya?" I tried to catch my breath.

Tadase just smiled at me, "I'm sorry Amu." He extended his arm to help me up, "Saaya left me, she saw someone 'better'." He looked down.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry!" I hugged him, then blushed. "Do you want to hang out with me? I promise to bring your mood up."

He half-smiled at me, "Thank you."

We danced and hung out. I looked over and saw the blue-haired male, Ikuto, being grinded on by Saaya herself. She is such a whore. I mentally sighed and dragged Tadase away. I don't know why but I was kind of jealous..

~Ikuto's POV~

I chuckled but I was really confused. Was she always like this? I went to go get something to drink. When I got back to the gym none of my friends where there. Okay then? I decided to stand by and look at everyone. A red haired girl came up to me.

"Hey, wanna dance?~" She winked at me.

"Uh sure," she started grinding on me. I was dancing with her because I was single and could.

I saw the pinkette, Amu with a guy with blonde hair. They were smiling and laughing. I was jealous for some reason. Amu looked over here and glared, but not at me the redhead. She dragged the blonde away. The blonde pissed me off.

~Amu's POV~

It was time to leave, Utau and Rima were having Kukai and Nagihiko take them home, so Tadase offered to take me home; I kindly accepted. It was quiet most of the car ride, once we got to my house Tadase looked at me and I blushed.

"You look beautiful tonight, Amu." Tadase smiled at me while he put his hand on my cheek.

"Th-Thank you." I blushed.

Tadase leaned over and kissed me, I kissed back. I was blushing but I couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired guy. What would his kiss feel like? Wait, no. I can't think about him, my crush for the longest time is kissing me. He finally stopped kissing me and he looked at me.

"Goodnight, Amu." He smiled and kissed me one more time. I got out of the car.

I wonder if i'll ever get the chance to talk to the blue haired guy..

~Ikuto's POV~

My mind was going insane while I walked home. Why was Amu on my mind? I didn't even know her but I feel like I should get to know her. Too bad we didn't talk. I wonder if I would ever get to know her.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Due to events, me and my boyfriend broke up. I'm still madly in love with him and I will write this story but i'm going to redo it because i'm doing it by what actually happened. I had the characters all mixed up and I messed the story up. So I will write this story telling the full story of what happened and I will start on it tonight. I will keep this up for about a week so you all won't think I randomly abandoned it.. If anyone wants the writes to Surprising Love, message me and I will give you it. Thank you, goodbye. :)


End file.
